


Not Strong Enough (To Stay Away)

by Second_Lady_of_Shalott



Category: Captain America (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Friendship/Love, Imprinting, Running Away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Second_Lady_of_Shalott/pseuds/Second_Lady_of_Shalott
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone saw a shattered man sitting on the steps. </p><p>She saw a reflection of herself years ago.</p><p>Back then, she had wanted someone to pull her up from the darkness, to tell her she was stronger than that. Instead, she drowned with their help.</p><p>She walked forward. </p><p>"Is there anything I can do to help you sir?" She asked.</p><p>He raised his face, blue eyes connecting with hers.</p><p>And suddenly, everything shifted into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Strong Enough (To Stay Away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Blank Space.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2666219) by [why_not_jane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/why_not_jane/pseuds/why_not_jane). 



I.

> "I'm not strong enough to stay away, 
> 
> Can't run from you,
> 
> I just run back to you.
> 
> Like a moth, I'm drawn to your flame, 
> 
> Say my name, it's not the same.
> 
> You look into my eyes, I'm stripped of my pride.
> 
> And my soul surrenders, and you bring my heart to its knees." 
> 
> \- _Not Strong Enough_ , Apocalyptica ft. Doug Robb

____________________________________________

She's had enough. 

 Whatever they were going to continue to say, the pack stopped, looking at the murderous look on her face.

She was lightly shaking, the urge to shift and teach them all a lesson strong in her mind.

Instead, she smiles and says,"Excuse me for a moment boys." 

And she gracefully leaves the banquet hall.

It was Sam's and Emily' wedding today.

Surprisingly, Leah was having a good time with Charlie and Mom at their table when she had been pulled away by Sam's pack and her mood was shattered. 

In the cover of the night, she shifted and ran.

.

.

.

_Five years later_

She was calm and collected.

Her long black hair was in a perfect bun, brown eyes framed by long lashes, and her face held no makeup. The red suit she had on complimented her skin tone and slender body.

Tall and back straight, she began to pitch her idea.

"Mr. Gregore, you've seen my results. I can...I can...shit." 

Frustrated, she turned away from her reflection and slumped on the bed.

"What am I going to do?" She asked the ceiling. 

As always, it never answers. 

Five years ago, Rebecca Alicia had nothing to her name, not even the clothes on her back had been hers.

But now...

Now, she was happier than ever. Even though she had to get another identity, Leah found herself taking to her new life easily. She had a house with character, her consulting business was blooming, and she hadn't shifted in four years.

Life was good.

After she changed her clothes into more comfortable ones, Leah walked outside to begin her grocery shopping. 

"Hey, Rebecca! Off to the store?" Asked her neighbor. 

She smiles, "Required, unfortunately."

They laughed and she waves as she begins to walk to her favorite supermarket. While it didn't have the homely feel of a town, Leah loved the city. She loved that not everyone knows her business or past.

By the entrance to the store was a hunched over man in rags. He wore a hoodie sweater and some jeans despite the cold. A hat shielded his face from curious passengers. 

But everyone looked away from his slumped form.

Everyone saw what she did--a shattered man sitting on the steps. 

Leah saw a reflection of herself years ago. 

Back then, she had wanted someone to pull her up from the darkness, to tell her she was stronger than that, to tell her she was stronger than that. Instead, she drowned with their help.

She walked forward.

"Is there anything I can do to help you with sir?" She asked.

 He raised his head, blue eyes connecting with hers.

And suddenly, everything shifted into place. The world became brighter, her heart began leaping, and she paled.

After leaving it all behind, she found her imprint at last. She's relieved to find out he is confused as well. His brows had furrowed in confusion and he was tensed, ready to run.

"Who are you?"  He croaked out, brokenly.

Leah set her face in determination. Despite what she had said and thought, she was not going to run away from her imprint, not when he desperately needed help.

"I'm the one who's saving you." She announced to him.


End file.
